Dead Memories
by Metalchick36
Summary: Elliot and Olivia have been married for a while, but Olivia finds out how Kathy felt when she suspects Elliot is messing around with his new and beautiful Brazilian partner. The 2nd EO Fail story here. EO Shippers beware! Noromos, enjoy!  revised edition


_A/N: WARNING! To the EO Shippers who have hopes that this is another EO Romance, it is NOT! Click the back button now! You will not like this story! _

_To the rest of us, this is my second EO Fail story, hope you guys enjoy this!_

_Disclaimer: Do not own any characters of SVU, not the song "Dead Memories" by Slipknot._

"_But you asked me to love you and I did. Traded my emotions for a contract to commit. And when I got away I only got so far. The other me is dead. I hear his voice inside my head...We were never alive, and we won't be born again. But I'll never survive, with dead memories in my heart." ~ Slipknot_

**Dead Memories**

_Summary: For many years, Elliot & Olivia resisted getting together, even during Elliot's separation. After getting Kathy pregnant with Eli, they reconciled and got back together, and for a while things were good. But once the joy of a new baby wore off, Elliot & Kathy's fights resumed again, and Kathy went back to accusing her husband of wanting to spend more time with Olivia than her. This time, Elliot decided to do it for real and get with Olivia. _

_**Stabler Residence...**_

Elliot signed the divorce papers that Kathy had just handed to him.

"There! Now you're free from me!" Elliot said.

"(Hmph!) More like you're free to be with Olivia!" Kathy spat.

"Don't start that shit!" Elliot yelled.

"At least be glad I got us joint custody of Eli!" Kathy stated.

"I am! Just leave Olivia out of this!" Elliot said.

"You know I don't care anymore that you're with her! I hope you two have a good life together." Kathy said.

"Uh huh." Elliot said.

"No, I'm serious! I don't even care if you two have kids of your own." Kathy said.

"Good! But I'm only having one more with her." Elliot said.

"What if she wants two? Then what are you gonna do?" Kathy asked.

"She doesn't. She just wants one." Elliot answered.

"Well then, I hope she doesn't have twins!" Kathy said.

"If she does, she'll be glad to have them both! Now if you excuse me, I'll be leaving now." Elliot said.

Elliot went out the door and never looked back.

_**Two Years Later...**_

As soon as the divorce had gone through, Elliot and Olivia wasted no time getting married. Olivia stayed with SVU while Elliot transferred to Homicide. Olivia was cool with her new partner, who was a young gay male who joined as a way to help others like him. Elliot had a harder time finding a permanent partner due to them not being able to put up with him, that is until he met Sonja, who was born in Brazil, who was also a very tough woman underneath her great beauty. Elliot liked that about her, especially since she'd use that to her advantage by tricking her suspects into thinking she was a brainless beauty, then as soon as they were in her trap, she'd nail them with all the facts she found out and close the case.

Olivia didn't like her at all, and she hated how much time Elliot was spending with her. Today was her off day and Elliot had promised to come home for dinner, but he was late as usual again.

"Damn it Elliot! Where are you?" Olivia asked as she dialed his number again and got nothing.

Finally, Olivia called up Elliot's Captain who told her that he and Sonja are on a stake out. She thanked him, but that only made her doubt Elliot even more.

"No! I shouldn't think this way, Elliot would never cheat on me with her. They're just work part...ners." Olivia said to herself, then realized that Kathy had probably thought the same thing.

"OK, he was probably too busy to call, or he couldn't get to a phone." Olivia said, but knew that she was kidding herself since those were the exact excuses Elliot used to give Kathy.

_**Later that evening...**_

It was 2am in the morning when Elliot finally came home and after changing out of his clothes, he crawled into bed. Olivia sat up in bed.

"Oops! Sorry to wake you." Elliot said.

"Why didn't you call?" Olivia asked.

"I couldn't make any calls while we were on a stake out, you know that!" Elliot answered.

"Yes, and I also know that you could've called before the stake out!" Olivia stated.

"Can we not do this now please? I'm tired!" Elliot requested as he lay down and closed his eyes.

Olivia sighed and laid back down. Elliot was facing away from her, so she lay against him and closed her eyes. But then she picked up on a scent that she knew all too well.

Sensing Olivia waking up again, Elliot asked, "What is it now?"

"You smell like coconut!" Olivia answered with suspicion.

"Yeah, so? It's probably from your perfume or the detergent." Elliot said.

"Elliot, the detergent has a lavender scent, and I don't wear coconut scented perfume! But I know someone who does!" Olivia stated like she was interrogating him.

"Oh not this again! How many times do I have to tell you that nothing is going on between me and Sonja?" Elliot said getting angry.

"Isn't that what you told Kathy about us?" Olivia asked.

"You know, you're starting to sound an awful lot like Kathy!" Elliot spat.

"Yeah, and now I know why!" Olivia stung back.

"Fine! If you're gonna be that way, I might as well fuck Sonja!" Elliot yelled.

"Go ahead then! Don't let me hold you back anymore!" Olivia yelled.

"Yeah, I'll take you up on that. Goodbye." Elliot stated.

As Elliot grabbed his duffel bag, which was already packed and ready to go, Olivia picked up the lamp off the nightstand and threw it at his head, but hit the door since Elliot ducked. After he had left, Olivia started crying.

_**Later at Sonja's Apartment...**_

As soon as Sonja heard a knock, she woke up and checked the peep hole of her door. As soon as she saw it was her partner, she opened the door.

"Let me guess, Olivia thinks we're messing around, am I correct?" Sonja asked.

"Yes you are. And I am getting tired of it!" Elliot answered.

"So...I take this means you want a new partner?" Sonja asked.

"I'm afraid so. But only so she can't accuse me of messing around with my "partner" anymore." Elliot answered.

"I'll put in my transfer papers tomorrow." Sonja said.

Elliot was about to follow her in the bedroom.

"Ah! Ah! Not til we're no longer partners. You don't want to prove your wife right do you?" Sonja said as she stops him.

"Of course not." Elliot answered.

"Then we do this right! For now, you take the couch, then later, in my bed. Good night." Sonja said, and then blew him a kiss.

"Goodnight!" Elliot said, and then laid on the couch. As he went to sleep, he dreamed of being in Sonja's bed.

_**The Next Day...**_

While Sonja put in her transfer papers, Olivia picked up divorce papers from a divorce lawyer.

_**A Few Weeks Later...**_

At the same time Sonja's transfer went through, so did Olivia's divorce from Elliot. But no one was more surprised at this divorce than Kathy.

"I still can't believe this happened to you." Kathy said to Olivia as they were eating lunch together.

"I know, I still can't believe it either! I was stupid for believing that he loved me." Olivia said.

Kathy chuckled then said, "I'll bet Sonja thinks that right now."

"Yeah, and now I know what it's like to be you!" Olivia said.

"Welcome to the ex-wives club!" Kathy said.

Olivia laughed and said, "Ex-wives club, that's a good one. I guess in a couple years, Sonja will be joining us."

"I'll bet on that! Especially now that we know that Elliot will never change his spots." Kathy stated.

"Here's to us and all future ex-wives of Elliot." Olivia said as she raises her wine glass.

Kathy toasts her wine glass to Olivia's, then asks, "How many do you think he'll have?"

"I don't know, but he just might beat Munch's record." Olivia answered.

"And how many does he have?" Kathy asked.

"Four." Olivia answered.

"So, he'd have to get three more to do that." Kathy said.

"If he doesn't get too old to attract his female partners. Then again, some young women are attracted to older men." Kathy said.

"Well, whatever floats their boat. As long as their over eighteen." Olivia stated.

"But if an older man can have a younger woman, we can have a younger man." Kathy said.

"You saying we're old?" Olivia asked.

"In the sense of being more mature and wiser, then yes!" Kathy answered.

"True, not to mention how we've got twice the experience in the bedroom." Olivia said.

"Now you're talking." Kathy said.

Kathy and Olivia were now friends and started picking up younger men. Meanwhile Elliot and Sonja continued dating, but when Elliot proposed to her, she turned him down and said she preferred they stay bed buddies. Elliot wasn't too happy about that and dumped Sonja and started seducing every woman he could get his hands on.

_A/N: Hooray! This is my second EO Fail Story! To those who have been sick of EO stories, hope you liked it! To the EO shippers who decided to read this story (despite the warning!) and now want to flame it, no one made you guys read this, so if you want to flame me, Don't bother! I'll just laugh at them, and then I'll write even more of these stories!_


End file.
